


Future, Past and Destiny

by MacShea



Series: Beauty and the Geek [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe (college), Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Years, F/M, Family, I have this completed, M/M, fathers and sons, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: Gabriel and Autumn are off to college. Will this be the best time of their lives? Will they survive the pressures that they will face in a strange city, studying in two different universities? And what happens when Autumn meets someone from Gabriel's past?(Welcome back to the lives of this group...I hope you enjoy the next peek into their adventures. I highly recommend reading "How Fools Fall In Love" first before reading this one. It introduces you to the characters and sets the stage for everything that is coming.) Happy reading!





	1. Graduation Presents

Chapter 1  
Early May 2009—Graduation Presents

It was Gabriel’s second morning that he’d woken up alone in several months. Autumn had a cheerleading competition three states over and had left on Thursday. Hearing the ringing of his cell phone, he grabbed the offending object and noticed that it was Autumn’s dad calling.

“Devon is everything ok? Autumn’s alright?”

“Yes, yes Gabe. I called because I need your help. I didn’t go with my daughter because I need to go and buy her Graduation present. I want you to come with me.”  
“Sure.”

“Good, I’ll pick you up in an hour.”  
********************  
Pulling into the Lexus dealership, Gabriel just looked at Devon.

“Yes, Autumn’s mom and I are getting her a car for graduation. She’ll need something up in Massachusetts to get around,” Devon smiles at the boy he hopes will someday be his son-in-law.

“Wow,” Gabriel says, getting out of the car. “She’s talked about a few of these.”

“Good, I was hoping you knew what she wanted.”

“Well, she’s talked about the convertible ISC but I think she really likes the ES 300 hybrid. We’ve talked about that car a lot. Fall’s just pissed they don’t make it in green.”  
“So she’s mentioned colors?” Devon asks, ushering Gabriel into the dealership.

“Yeah, since they don’t have green, she likes the Fire Agate. I told her the Silver or Obsidian is nice but she wants something different.”  
*******************  
It was two weeks until Prom and Autumn was ready to pull her hair out. The Junior and Senior Event Committee were still at one another’s throats about the stupidest shit, and she still needed to go dress shopping and then only three weeks until graduation. She tried to remind herself that all of this was trivial, and then in a little over a month she and Gabriel, along with Alec and Jared were off to Massachusetts, the apartment ready to move into second week of June.

Heading out to the parking lot, Autumn spotted a large group of kids near the spot where Gabriel’s car had been parked this morning. Spotting Alec, Tom and Gen amongst the group, she rushed over. “What’s going on?”

“Somebody got a new car,” Alec tells her.

Looking to the parking lot, Autumn noticed a brand-new Lexus with a big red bow tied on the windshield sitting beside Gabriel’s car. “Oh, wow,” Autumn whispers.

“That’s what I said,” Alec tells her.

“You like it?” Gabriel whispers in her ear.

“Yeah, it’s exactly like the one we talked about. It’s even the right color...No he didn’t?” Autumn spins around to face her boyfriend. Seeing Gabriel’s grin, Autumn spins around trying to locate her father only to hear jingling in her ear. Looking back at Gabriel, Autumn noticed the new set of keys in his hand.

Screaming, Autumn launched herself at Gabriel hugging him tight before grabbing the keys and running over to her new car. A minute later, Devon drives up in a second car identical to Autumn’s except in Silver. Getting out of the car, he finds himself with an armful of Autumn. 

“I love you, love you, love you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Princess,” Devon tells his daughter and spotting Gabriel behind his daughter. “So, what do you say you help me give your partner in crime his graduation present,” he whispers to his daughter.

Pulling back, Autumn looks confused at her father and then her eyes widen. “You bought...”

“Think he’ll like it?” Devon asks as Autumn looks at the car parked behind him. Smiling, he yells to Gabriel, “So Gabriel, how about you give me the keys to your car?”

“But...” Gabriel starts pulling out his keys.

Walking over to Gabriel, Devon trades the keys in his hand for the older set in Gabriel’s. “Happy Graduation son. And don’t worry about the insurance, Donna and I will pay it for both of you while you’re in college.”

“What? That’s mine?” Gabriel stares at Devon.

“Go, I’ll drive your old car to my house and store it in the garage.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it but why?” Gabriel asked with tears in his eyes.

“You are a part of my family too and we all wanted you and Autumn both to have a safe, reliable, new car to drive away from home next month. I know how hard your mom works and Donna and I wanted to do something nice for you. You have become such an important part of my daughter’s life, and I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. We discussed this with your mom and she finally agreed to let us to this for you. I took you to the dealership to find out what you liked as much as my daughter.”

“Sneaky, but thank you.”

Smiling, Devon steps away and heads for Gabriel’s old car. Climbing in, he honks the horn before waving as he drives away.

“You fucking suck,” Mike yells at him as he slowly walks toward Gabriel’s new car. “I so want a ride.”

Turning to look at Autumn, he spots her gently running her hand over her new car. Noticing him looking, she shoots him a grin before yelling, “Race ya home!”

 

 


	2. Daddy Issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn meets with her advisor and a person from Gabriel's past.

Chapter 2  
(September 2009)

“Yeah, I’ll be home in a bit,” Autumn tells Gabriel as she parks her car in front of the Advisor’s Building. “I have to see my advisor today. It’s a mandatory meeting and I’m still getting shit about not living in the dorms like I’m supposed to be.”

“Yeah, I had the same problem last week,” he tells her as he walks from one building to the next, his next class starting in 20 minutes.

“What did they tell you?” she asks, grabbing her bag before stepping out of the car.

“They didn’t have a problem with me living off campus. I’m on full scholarship, any money I cannot use the better I figured. They saw it the same way without using those words. However, they did ask me how I could afford to live off campus. Told them my girlfriend’s father was a big time Senator and paying for our half the rent. I don’t think they believed me.”

Autumn can hear the smile in his voice as she walks into the building. “You could always offer to call Senator MacShea’s office and have his secretary put you through. Think they’d believe you then? Because you know Daddy loves to put people in their place when it comes to you and me.”

“I’m just glad my mom finally stopped talking to you like it was a job interview. It was a weird couple first months together.”

“Yeah, the last weekend I spent the night at your place before we left in June, she bitched at me for not eating right. I won’t repeat the rest of the conversation because it was embarrassing as hell, but yep, it was like I was her kid too.”

“She didn’t tell you that you were putting weight on did she cuz you’re not?” Gabriel groans into the phone, earning himself some strange looks from his classmates.

“No, it had more to do with taking weight off after a baby and not getting into bad eating habit now,” Autumn told him. “I told her it wasn’t an issue because I was on the pill. She said not to get too cocky because the pill isn’t 100% effective and accidents happen, not like our kids would ever be accidents or unloved but...and she ended the conversation.”

“Some days I think it really bothered her to not be able to find my dad; that I was raised never knowing him. She knows his name but not much else, and would only tell me his first name was Richard because it’s my middle. She tells me I look like him though.”

“Yes well it’s his loss and when we do have kids you won’t make the same mistake. You will be a great father and our children will adore you.”

“Some day. I gotta go.”

“Yeah, me too. Bye honey,” Autumn tells Gabriel before disconnecting the call and turning to the receptionist in the lobby. “Hi. I’m Autumn MacShea. I have an appointment with Misha Collins.”  
***********************  
“So, Autumn,” Misha tells her looking at her file, “I see you are living off campus.”

“Yes. I enrolled as a student non-resident but with an exception to live off campus. My boyfriend is an MIT undergrad. We have an apartment together.”

“Are you married or engaged?” he asks her.

“No.”

“Children?”

“Not yet.”

“Hmm...” he looks up at her. “Basically, you need to live at the dorms, but no one can tell you where to spend the night.” Grinning, he hopes she understands what he’s telling her.

“Oh, so as long as my address reads the dorm room, I can spend my time wherever I want.”

“Precisely yes, and then when you aren’t a first year we can fix all of this,” he tells her, as they are interrupted.

“Hey Collins, I told Ackles I was headed this way and he asked me to deliver a message since you have your phone off again,” a voice said from behind Autumn that sounded so familiar. Turning around she was greeted with an older, bearded Gabriel. 

“Ms. MacShea, may I introduce Professor Richard Speight. You will most likely have him for several classes if you continue on your path for a degree in Psychology. Richard, Autumn MacShea.”

“It’s nice to meet you Autumn,” Richard says, reaching in to shake her hand.

“Thank you sir,” Autumn manages to say in reply.

“First year?” he asks her.

“Yes, I believe I have you on Thursdays for Psych 101 at 10am.”

“That would be me,” he smiles at her.

“Ahem,” Misha tries to get Richard’s attention. “So what was the message?”

“Oh, he’s having beers with his brother tonight, so don’t wait up. Oh and which of your esteemed colleges upgraded their car?” Richard asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway to Misha’s office. “There’s a beauty of a Lexus parked outside.”

“Reddish, ES hybrid?” Autumn asks him.

“I don’t know cars, but the color sounds about right.”

“That would be mine,” Autumn tells him, smirking. “Graduation present.”

“Hell of a present,” Richard tells her, glancing back at Misha and silently asking who this girl was.

“Yeah, well my father was very pleased with my early acceptance here and finishing off with being Valedictorian. Plus, my team won the National Cheerleading Championship the month before graduation. He was very pleased with my senior year.”

“The only thing that would have made it better was being Prom Queen but not everyone’s perfect,” Richard tells her.

“Yes, well I was both Homecoming and Prom Queen. But since my father also bought my boyfriend the same car just in a different color I don’t think the last two things had any bearing on it,” she tells him with a smile.

“Oh, does he go here?” Richard asks, standing up a little straighter. Misha knew what his friend was doing and the unconscious standing up after finding out the girl had a boyfriend proved it. He truly needed to stop flirting with the underclassmen, even if he never went any further, it was getting noticeable to people who knew him.

“No, full ride to MIT,” she tells him with pride in her voice.

“But he wasn’t Prom King?” Misha asks, trying to get Autumn’s attention back on him and hoping Richard would take the opportunity to leave.

“No Gabe isn’t what, well...he was the President of the Chess Club. He’s the most perfect guy I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, but most of our classmates considered him a nerd,” Autumn drops her voice, not liking the way other people talked about Gabriel and not liking to repeat it. “One of my best friends was Prom King. He is a student here. If advisors are alphabetical, you probably have him as well.”

“Oh?” Misha asks.

“Alec McDowell.”

“Oh yes. Football player, pre-law. I remember him, he reminded me of someone.”

“Oh, who?” Richard asks Misha.

“Jensen. A rather young Jensen, but there was some resemblance.”

“Should I warn Jensen he has some competition? It might stop all the late nights with his brother,” Richard jokes, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, and this conversation isn’t appropriate in front of a student,” Misha tells Richard.

“Trust me, it’s fine. I like knowing the people I have to associate with are human,” Autumn laughs. “Even Professors. We had so many boring people in and out of our house growing up; I like people with a sense of humor.”

“See,” Richard tells Misha. “Not all these students are stuffy rich kids with Daddies who know the President.”

This caused Autumn to laugh harder, “My dad’s a Senator, he does know the President.”

“Oh shit,” Richard says as Misha drops his head onto his desk while praying the floor will open up and swallow him whole. “So, ah, back to you, Autumn,” Richard says, “How did you and Gabriel get together, if you don’t mind me asking. Doesn’t seem like the typical high school love story.”

“I stepped between Gabe and my ex-boyfriend. Chad was going to use Gabe’s face as a punching bag for talking to me, no he didn’t even talk to me, he gave me a pencil when mine broke in class. I called my ex some pretty nasty names and tried to walk the 20 odd miles home after school that day. Gabe gave me a ride and the rest is another really long story filled with much angst.”

“Hmm, I might need to use you for one of my Grad Lectures on overcoming stereotypes. I’ll talk to you about it,” Richard offers, as he checks his watch. “But I’ve got a class to teach. Misha, I’ll talk to you later, maybe lunch tomorrow, and Autumn, pleasure meeting you.”

It took Misha several long minutes to finally meet Autumn’s gaze. “I’m so sorry,” he tells her.

“It alright, but I do have a question for you,” Autumn tells him, pulling out her phone and pulling up her pictures.

“Yes,” Misha questions.

“How close are you and Professor Speight? Like do you really know him or are you just work friends?”

“Richard and I are close friends. Why?”

Handing Misha her phone, she tells him, “That’s Gabriel. The only thing he knows about his father is his name.”

“Richard?” Misha questions although he already knows the answer. Seeing Autumn nod, he asks for a copy of the photo. “For the record, what is Gabriel’s mother’s name?”

“Claire Milton. Please know I don’t want to cause any problems if he’s married or if this is all just a very spectacular coincidence.”

“I will handle this as discretely as possible and leave you out of it until I am certain of the facts. And no he isn’t married nor does he have any children that I am currently aware of him claiming. However, if this is a coincidence, you are correct. It will be very spectacular indeed.”


	3. Lunch Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Richard have lunch to day following their introduction of Autumn. Can Misha discover the truth?

Chapter 3  
(Misha and Richard have lunch)

“So, what time did Jensen get home last night?” Richard asks after the waitress takes their order.

“I have no idea. I took his advice and didn’t wait up,” Misha tells his friend. “However, I met someone recently, and they believe they know you.”

“Oh really,” Richard looks at Misha over the rim of his glass.

“Yes. A Claire Milton, about our age. You two would have met quite a few years ago.”

“How many years we talking Misha?”

“19 perhaps. She’s from Tennessee.”

“Claire Milton...Claire,” Richard tries to think of the summer after graduating high school and the road trip with Jensen. He knows they drove through Tennessee that summer, but the name doesn’t even sound familiar. “Honestly, if I did meet her it wasn’t for very long. The name doesn’t ring a bell.”

“You are absolutely positive? She seemed rather sure,” Misha asks as their food arrives.

“Maybe if I saw her again it might jog a memory, but I don’t remember her. I remember I was still dating Staci that summer, and Jensen and I took that road trip, cuz he was fighting his feelings for you and drug me along with him.

“Hmmm, perhaps you had a one night stand with her and you were more memorable?”

“Now that I can honestly say didn’t happen. I didn’t have any hook ups that summer. That I’d remember,” Richard tells him, although Misha notes a moment of hesitation when Richard affirms that’s something he’d remember, like there was something that he didn’t remember.

“Well, then it must have been her mistake,” Misha tells him as Richard grabs his beer and downs the rest, signaling to the waitress for another. 

“Yeah, her mistake,” he mumbles.  
****************  
“He is quite sure he doesn’t know a Claire Milton,” Misha tells Autumn at the end of their next meeting.

“Well, I supposed it’s just a very large coincidence. But thank you,” she tells him standing up.

“You and I both know that isn’t true Autumn.”

“It’ll have to be, because I will not harm Gabriel in any way, and that includes putting him in the path of a man who can’t or won’t claim him. Besides, if I dwell on the fact that he may be lying than it could affect my student/teacher relationship and the only person that would hurt is me,” Autumn tells him as she shakes his hand.

“You are an amazing woman, Ms. MacShea. I wish I could do more at this time.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.”


	4. Sledding and a BooBoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter time in Boston. Add one accident prone Autumn...sexy times ensue.

Chapter 4  
(February 2, 2010-- Freshman Year)

Gabriel rushed into the Emergency Room 20 minutes after receiving the call that Autumn had been injured in a sledding accident.

“Can I help you sir?” the lady behind the desk asked him.

“Gabriel Milton, I got a call because my girlfriend Autumn MacShea was hurt.”

Checking the computer, she looked up, “Yes, Ms. MacShea is in room C5. Harvey can you take Mr. Milton back to C5.” Handing him a visitor pass, Gabriel followed Harvey into the hospital. When they arrived at Autumn’s room, Gabriel thanked the man before pushing past him and into the room.

“Autumn?” he asked coming around the curtain and noticing the doctor was with her.

“Hi honey,” Autumn cheerfully yells at Gabriel. “Dis ish my boyfriend, cute ain’t he? And Gabe dis ish the doctor.”

“Yes hello,” the doctor tells Gabriel. “Can you tell me if Ms. MacShea has any family in the area?”

“Just me,” Gabriel tells him.

“I see. Is there anyone I can discuss her medical information with?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gabriel says grabbing his wallet. “This grants me full HIPPA rights where Autumn is concerned. We got them notarized before we left Tennessee. Our parent’s wanted someone who could talk to the doctors if we couldn’t.”

“All right, I’ll have the admissions come in and take that to be photocopied for our records,” he says as he hands the paper back to Gabriel before continuing. “It seems Ms. MacShea was out in the snow today with some friends, and while riding a sled she hit a rock which caused her to fall off her sled and hit a nearby tree. She sustained some serious bruising around her ribs and right arm; however, the problem was the large gash in her leg, took 15 stitches to close the wound. She was in a significant amount of pain so we administered pain medication. I’ve prescribed her Vicodin for pain and an antibiotic to stop any infection.”  
**********************  
(February 8, 2010)

A freaking week, Autumn’s mind screamed at her as she was once again told to stay on the couch and relax. Gabriel had just helped her re-bandage her leg after her shower, but that was the only way he’d touch her since she’d gotten hurt, unless he was helping her to stand. Yes, her leg hurt after walking around campus all day, but dammit she was fine.

He kissed her head and went to shower. “I’m not a baby,” she yelled at Gabriel’s retreating back. Alec and Jared both had evening classes tonight, leaving Autumn all alone to contemplate how to get some attention for the other needs her body had out of her boyfriend. Finally deciding a head-on approach was the best idea; she slowly got up and hobbled her way into the hallway as the water to the shower turned off. He stepped out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist, and she walked right up to him.

"Yes Fall?" he asked, stopping just an inch from her.

"Fuck me".

Something flashed in his eyes. Lust. Mixed with a hint of something Autumn assumed was concern. 

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck me,” she said again, more clearly this time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she said her voice just a little shaky.

He didn't waste any time in dropping his towel and taking her in his arms, pressing his soft lips to Autumn’s. And God, could he kiss. Autumn always thought he took classes on the subject. 

He took her bottom lip in his mouth and started sucking, and she lost all control. She ran her fingers through his hair as he picked her up, taking her to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leant her against it, running wet kisses down her neck.

Autumn moaned his name softly, and Gabe laughed sexily into her neck. He ran his tongue back up whilst his hands ran down to grasp her hips. He pushed them against the door and crashed his hips on hers.

She could feel how hard his cock was, and she ran her hands down between them and took it in her hand, stroking it softly. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, sending shivers through her. She kept teasing him whilst he took off her shirt. He took a nipple in his mouth, and she moaned his name louder, pressing his head against her with her other hand.

Gabriel flicked his tongue over her nipple whilst turning them around and leading her to the bed. He lay her down and climbed on top of her, moving his tongue to the other breast. He brought his hand up to her neglected breast and started massaging it softly.

"Please, Gabe", she moaned softly, pulling harder on his manhood. He slipped off her panties and stopped what he was doing to her. His eyes raked over her body.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, sitting up.

"You're beautiful," he said in awe, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Autumn took this moment of weakness to slowly flip them over and kiss him deeply.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips. He smiled and ran his hands down to her ass, spanking it softly, eliciting a loud moan from her. She leaned up slightly and stroked his cock softly. 

"Stop teasing me," he said, grabbing her hips and lifting her up. He speared into her and they both let out deep moans. It took a moment for Autumn to adjust to his size after going without for several days, but soon she was sliding up and down his cock slowly, the motion causing the stitches in her leg to pull.

"We waited way too long," he groaned, flipping them over and fucking her harder.

"God yes," she moaned, raking her nails up his back. He pounded her faster, and she was close to losing control. 

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that," Autumn said through breaths, thrusting back every time. Gabriel sped up and bit her neck softly.

"Cum for me, you sexy accident prone klutz," he whispered into her ear. That was all it took for her to let go, screaming his name whilst cum gushed out all over his cock. She felt his seed fill her up and he groaned in ecstasy, collapsing on top of her.

Autumn liked feeling Gabriel’s whole body on hers as they lay in post-coital bliss. He rolled off though, to her disappointment and pulled her up to lie on his chest.  
She felt his breaths even out as he fell into a deep sleep, and smiled.


End file.
